


deleted scene from love is like a sin, my love

by star_sky_earth



Series: sleep [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_sky_earth/pseuds/star_sky_earth
Summary: It isn’t just how she looks. It runs far deeper than that, the beauty of her, offering herself up to him despite not even being able to look him in the eye, an innocent and halting seduction. Her shaky confidence, taking her only so far and no further, trusting him to take the lead. Uncertain about everything else, but certain of him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: sleep [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261004
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	deleted scene from love is like a sin, my love

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene from 'love is like a sin, my love'.
> 
> I really loved this scene, but the fic was already so complicated that something had to go! This was originally a flashback just after Bellamy retrieves Clarke's bra from the washing machine.

A quiet afternoon like any other, the girls coming home from school just like normal, but something different about Clarke, some subtle change that Bellamy can’t quite figure out, niggling in the back of his mind as he looks at her. A slight alteration in her silhouette, the way that she holds herself, shoulders a little further back, her chest lifted, the heavy curve of her breasts more prominent than usual. He manages to keep himself in check, keeps his hands to himself all the way through homework, dinner, an evening of television, but there’s no way to keep his eyes off her, no force strong enough to stop his gaze from constantly gravitating towards her, even as Clarke steadfastly refuses to meet his eye.

She’s shy that night, almost as shy as she’d been their first time together. Comes to his room after Octavia falls asleep, just looking to be loved on, soft kisses and slow making out on top of his covers, breath hitching nervously every time his hands get anywhere near the hem of her top. He doesn’t mind. There’s nothing Bellamy loves more than loving his girls, and there’s something nice about kissing just for the sake of kissing, pretending that he’s back in high school again, a parallel universe where they got to be the childhood sweethearts they were always meant to be. He could do this all night.

Finally, mouth swollen and cheeks flushed, Clarke pushes him back to the mattress, unsteadily straddling him and pulling her top off. All in one swift move, like she’d spent all that time summoning up the courage to just do it, the breath knocked out of him by her actions and the sight of her. Red lace, stark against her pale skin, tiny ribboned bows on the thin shoulder straps, her breasts filling the flimsy lace cups to overflowing. Her nipples, hard through the fabric when she grabs his hands and pulls them up to cup her.

_Gorgeous._

It isn’t just how she looks. It runs far deeper than that, the beauty of her, offering herself up to him despite not even being able to look him in the eye, an innocent and halting seduction. Her shaky confidence, taking her only so far and no further, trusting him to take the lead. Uncertain about everything else, but certain of him.

Selfishly Bellamy lets the moment stretch out, cock only getting harder as he watches her, tension drawing tighter as she uncomfortably waits for his reaction, the little muscles in her thighs beginning to shake as the urge to bolt steadily grows. Maybe he waits too long. He knows that he waits too long, enjoying it too much, soaking up every little delicious bit of her, from the nervous fluttering of her eyelashes to the blush slowly spreading across her beautiful tits. Every excruciating second, another stamp on his passport to hell.

Eventually he takes pity on her. He grins, reaching up to flick one of those tiny bows with his finger.

“Beautiful.”

All the tension instantly drains from Clarke’s body, weight settling onto him as her muscles relax, her face lighting up in a tentative smile. Bellamy sits up and gathers her into his arms, ducking his head down to kiss across her breasts, feeling the low, relieved exhale that rushes through her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into sleep series and want more content/sneak peeks/head canons, you can check out the sleep series tag on my tumblr! star-sky-earth.tumblr.com/tagged/sleep-series 
> 
> You can also follow my nsfw inspiration sideblog daddy-belllamy.tumblr.com


End file.
